battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Blocky
and BFB: |episode = TFI: "Rope Climb" BFDI: Sweet Tooth (first time), The Reveal (second time) BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 11th (112 votes) BFB: TBA |allies = *Eraser (best friend) *Pen (best friend) *Snowball *Leafy *Firey *Coiny *Spongy *Match *Grassy *8-Ball *Liy *Basketball *Loser *Teardrop |enemies = *Bubble *Woody *Ice Cube *Golf Ball (in BFB 2 onward ) *Tennis Ball *Flower *Pencil *Pin *Robot Flower |color = * Brilliant red (front) * Moderate amaranth (side) * Pink (top) * Moderate crimson (outline) |deaths = 5 |kills = 165 |first = When Video Games Malfunction (asset), Total Firey Island (early concept), Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |last = This Episode Is About Basketball |voice = Michael Huang |imagewidth = 220 }} Blocky, formerly known as Building Block in the comics, is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. His first appearance was in When Video Games Malfunction! because his asset is in a scene. Blocky is good friends with Pen, Eraser, and (primarily) Snowball, because he is "just like them." Blocky is generally considered a bully and a prankster. He was one of the few contestants who was eliminated twice in season 1, the others being Spongy and Flower. Blocky also appears in commercials in episodes 2, 8, 17, and 24. He supposedly owns a company named Blocky's Funny Doings International (coincidentally abbreviated BFDI). In his commercials, he shows methods used to make characters such as Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey, and the Speaker Box die repeatedly using their Recovery Centers, Spongy, and other objects such as a trampoline. In Battle for Dream Island Again, he appeared at the start of the episode chasing Leafy. He only got 239 votes to join the second season, which was not enough, and he was sent to the Locker of Losers along with the rest of the non-contestants. Appearance Blocky appears to be a hardwood toy building block. His top is a bright red, his front is coral, and his shade is maroon. Changes Early BFDI * Blocky has darker outlines. Late BFDI * Blocky's outlines are thicker. IDFB * Blocky has thinner outlines. BFB * Blocky has lighter outlines. Personality Blocky is somewhat sadistic as he enjoys killing other characters (e.g. Ice Cube, Firey, Bubble) for fun. He also loves pranks that involve a single character dying repeatedly. However, he has also shown signs of sincerity at times, as shown in Lick Your Way to Freedom, where he stood up for Grassy when Golf Ball wasn't treating him with respect. Blocky is also shown having interest in art in Paper Towel and in Lick Your Way To Freedom. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Blocky tries to pop Bubble using Pin and Needle but fails. He then kicks Woody away. In the contest, Blocky holds on to the bar with his arms and puts his legs up to his face. Coiny shakes him, trying to wake him up, but Blocky accidentally pushes Coiny off. Leafy asks Blocky to help her up when she falls off the bar and has to hold on to it, but Blocky falls too and holds on with his feet. He kicks Flower when she shows off her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha. When Leafy, Pin, and Teardrop finally get back onto the bar, Leafy is standing on Blocky's feet and he falls. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Blocky pops Bubble for Flower. Eraser and Pen pick Blocky for the Squishy Cherries after Pin said that he has issues. When his team's boat starts leaking in the contest, Blocky tries to plug the hole with one of his corners, but a fish bites him and he flies away, behind a fish monster (though it looked like the fish monster ate him). In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Eraser, Pen, Pencil, and Spongy look for Blocky. They think the fish monster ate him, but he reveals that it did not. Blocky falls into the failers' waiting room immediately after starting the contest. A prank by Blocky is shown. In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Blocky is safe from elimination with 2 votes. Blocky then decides to use Ice Cube to destroy the fire that Match started, but it doesn't work. He copies the test answers along with Pen, and high-fives Eraser, slapping him away into a hole. Blocky got all 20 points, but he along with Pen was discovered to be cheating, so their scores were set to 0. In "Sweet Tooth", Blocky is eliminated. Pen says he only killed two people, which is true even though he killed them many times. In "Cycle of Life", a prank by Blocky is shown. He is one of the contestants that can be voted to rejoin, and says that he has an edge, or "twelve edges, to be exact". In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Blocky rejoins, joining the Squashy Grapes. The Announcer called him "stabable". Snowball picks Blocky for Leafy's team, which keeps the Squashy Grapes name when the Squashy Grapes split. Because of Snowball tying all the contestants into a ball and being unable to pull them, Blocky's team loses. In "Crybaby!", Blocky was safe from elimination. He melts Ice Cube to get more water in the crying contest. Leafy is angry because of that, but Blocky just says the Ice Cube Recovery Center will recover her. Blocky's team is the middle team. In "Lofty", Blocky does well in the contest, popping the balloons of Firey, Coiny, Snowball, and Rocky. His team wins. However, he was stuck in the sky along with Leafy for the rest of the episode. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Blocky insults Coiny's speech for the Squashy Grapes to vote for him to stay. He gets third place in the contest. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Blocky pops Bubble and takes her ball, getting him 8 points. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pen calls for Blocky to help him up after he falls into a pit. Blocky then calls for Firey, but he and many other contestants end up falling down the pit. Blocky jumps over all the hurdles until the one with saw blades, which he gives up on. He gets 25 points. In "Vomitaco", Blocky guesses that the Announcer is going to show them a dead body, but he is wrong. He chooses the barf bag contest and throws a bowling ball, making the bag leak. Pencil throws barf at him to make him fall off. He gets 37 points. In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Blocky appears in the puppet segment. He sees Pen and Pencil with a pen and pencil stabbed through them and Leafy becoming evil holding a leaf and takes the pen, pencil, and leaf. However, the pen and pencil stab Blocky and the leaf makes him evil. In the contest, Blocky knocks down 7 pins. Leafy subtracts 10 points from him and Pencil subtracts 25. Blocky drains away all of Bubble's points and takes 56 points from both Leafy and Pencil for subtracting his score. Firey takes 40 points from Blocky because he was mean to Bubble. Blocky, and everyone except Firey is up for elimination. In "The Reveal", Blocky is eliminated, but says he can't be because he is the "star of the show". He shows a funny doing after he is eliminated, though. In "The Glistening", Blocky fails to rejoin, but he hurts a contestant one last time by kicking Woody. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Blocky advertises his last prank of the season, and possibly ever. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Blocky is happy when Flower dies, and hates Leafy along with everyone else at the end. Battle for Dream Island Again With only 239 votes for him to join the show, Blocky fails to join BFDIA. He is, however, seen briefly in the beginning in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", chasing Leafy along with the other contestants. He is later seen with the characters that failed to join BFDIA, being flung to the Locker of Losers with them. BFB In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Blocky uses Saw to cut the pentagon into a triangle and a quadrilateral. Later in the episode, Pen says that him and Eraser need to stick together. However, Grassy says that their team can have a lot of funny doings, and Blocky joins A Better Name Than That. When Golf Ball says the plan, he orders Blocky and Robot Flower to climb the tree. He then asks what Golf Ball and Tennis Ball will be doing, and they both say they're team managers. Blocky then gets mad as he doesn't want to be managed, and kills Tennis Ball. When Blocky gets to the top, Robot Flower says that she got there first and pushes Blocky off. Golf Ball says that Robot Flower has betrayed us and Basketball offers to save Blocky. However Basketball is too bouncy, so Grassy takes over and saves Blocky. Golf Ball says that Grassy is actually useful for once. Then, Golf Ball explains to Blocky that Tennis Ball built a Trebuchet before he died that they can use to launch Basketball and 8-Ball to the basket. This makes Blocky outraged again this time killing Golf Ball. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Grassy tells Blocky and Basketball that he needs respect. They go and tell Golf Ball about this but 8-Ball reminds him that he killed her last episode along with Tennis Ball. Blocky and 8-Ball go and tell Four to Recover them but Four announces that it is time for Cake at Stake. After Cake at Stake, Blocky and the others argue to Four about the dead contestants. After Tennis Ball is recovered, they argue some more and then Four announces the challenge. Later, after A Better Name Than That was safe and Golf Ball was freed, Blocky says that GB has not treated Grassy with respect and that the team decided that the new leader is 8-Ball. Blocky has no lines in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset"but he is shown in the same pose from "Take the Plunge: Part 1" on the swing. In the challenge, he, along with the rest of the team ignore Golf Ball's commands and instead listen to 8-Ball's. In Today's Very Special Episode, Blocky and everyone else on his team besides Golf Ball still listen to 8-Ball's orders. 8-Ball says to waste time so the whole team just relaxes. As the challenge time comes to an end, Golf Ball tries to draw on something on paper to hand in to Four, which all the other members of ABNTT protest to as it was disobeying 8-Ball's command. Blocky tries to pull Golf Ball away from the paper, before the time runs out and Four takes the paper. After nearly losing, 8-Ball realizes he what he was doing was wrong and was just saying the opposite of what Golf Ball said to be funny. Golf Ball tries telling the others that 8-Ball was fine with her being the leader, but most of the team still ignore her, Blocky saying that she "disrespects people." Blocky has no lines in Fortunate Ben, but he can be seen during Cake at Stake. There, you can hear Bubble popped, and it is later seen near the elimination area that Pin is angry at Blocky. The next time the end of elimination area is seen, Blocky can be seen knocked over. This could imply Blocky killed Bubble, and Pin knocked him over because of that. In Four Goes Too Far, A Better Name Than That decide to get rid of Four by multiply him (using X) by zero (which they use Donut as). Before executing it, Blocky checks to see if everything is in position. After launching their plan and getting Four, X and Donut to collide with each other, Blocky realizes that Four is gone. Due to the events of Four Goes Too Far, Blocky, his team, and are stuck on the Moon in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. They look through a telescope to see what's happening on Earth, and at one point a piece of paper gets stuck on the telescope. This is the rules to the seventh challenge. Blocky reads out some of it, but is quickly interrupted by Donut telling the contestants on Earth the rules from where Blocky was cut off. The two teams witness the challenge, and Lollipop says she's thankful she isn't down there due to how everyone was acting. Blocky then reminds her that they needed to be there, since no one is there to protect their goal and that one of the two teams will lose, and then tells her Four's going to come back flying at them at a million miles per hour. When A Better Name Than That use Robot Flower to connect to the communicator dish of the rocket to control Remote, but start having technical difficulties, Blocky notices this and tells 8-Ball to check the ship and Golf Ball to check the dish. Golf Ball gets annoyed that he's giving her orders but she quickly realizes this isn't the time to argue and goes to check, much to Blocky's relief. However, due to Robot Flower closing the signal since Remote was planting a bomb there, which would kill both teams on the moon if the connection was still used, the team isn't able to regain control of Remote and she places the Liar Ball in A Better Name Than That's goal. This causes the team to be up for elimination. Blocky does very little in Questions Answered. Once he, his team, and return to Earth (through Donut sending it through the camera he was using to communicate through TV for Cake At Stake), Cake At Stake properly begins, where all of the team are far away from Donut. He says they didn't have to sit so far away, which is followed by all of the team going inside his hole. Blocky asks whether they were going to do Cake At Stake like this, to which Basketball replies yes to. He is the 2nd safe. Through slight manipulation of the rules, Blocky helps the team win in This Episode Is About Basketball by throwing Basketball and Tennis Ball into 's basket. Relationships Vote history Total: 1542 votes Deaths #Don't Lose Your Marbles: Burns to death when he falls on Firey. #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: ##May have died when he falls off a cliff (Debatable). ##Walks into a vat of hyrdrochloric acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is eaten by a numerous amount of bugs. #Vote Yoylecake: Popped by Bubble. Kills Kills: 166 Trivia *As revealed in episode 3 and Vote Yoylecake, Blocky is composed of wood. The other characters made of wood are Pencil, Match, Woody, potentially Clock, and Tree. *Blocky's sideshow Blocky's Funny Doings International is abbreviated as BFDI, which is the same as Battle for Dream Island. *Blocky, along with Flower and Spongy, are the three contestants that were eliminated, rejoined and then eliminated again. **Blocky was the first person to rejoin the competition. He was also the first of the rejoined contestants to be eliminated. **He is also the only contestant to rejoin before the merge. *Blocky was the 2nd contestant on the Squishy Cherries to be eliminated after Spongy, which means he originally got 9th place out of all the contestants in the Squishy Cherries. However, he returned, so he got 5th place out of the original 10 Squishy Cherries. *Blocky's placed 22nd and 11th in the whole competition of BFDI. *Blocky lasted until episode 4 of BFDI, rejoined in episode 9, and wasn't eliminated again until episode 17, giving him a total of 11 months of competition, not counting the episodes he was eliminated. *Blocky, along with Snowball, Flower, and Pin, are considered to be the mean contestants of the bunch. *Blocky's total number of votes is 393 counting rejoining votes and elimination votes. *Blocky killed the most contestants, especially if one counts his commercials which give him over 160+ kills. *Blocky is the only person who was up for the 1st and 3rd rejoining. *Blocky, along with Pen, Eraser, Snowball, Woody, and David are the original contestants to not join BFDIA. *Blocky is the first male contestant to appear in BFDI. He is also the 7th contestant to appear. *Discounting stick figures, Blocky was the first and the last male contestant with all limbs eliminated in BFDI. *Blocky was the third and third to last contestant eliminated before the eliminated contestants voted for somebody to be eliminated. *An early version of Blocky's idle is seen on Dan's shirt in the animation When Video Games Malfunction by Jacknjellify. **This makes Blocky the only Season 1 contestant to appear in a non-BFDI episode, even though only his idle was shown. *Blocky used to be called Building Block in early drawings that were mostly unseen. *Blocky's elimination percentage is 50%. He was up for elimination 4 times but was safe from elimination only twice. *Blocky is one of the five characters to be seen as a puppet, all of them were shown in Bowling, Now with Explosions! *It is possible that Blocky is a magician, as shown in Lofty, where he made Rocky's balloon disappear by using the Announcer's magic word. *Blocky placed 2nd out of the male contestants with all limbs, excluding stick figures. *Blocky is the 1st of the original contestants when sorted in alphabetical order. *In the BFDI short Vote Yoylecake, Blocky is revealed to be able to be popped, as demonstrated by Bubble. ** The short also reinforces the fact that Blocky is made of solid wood. * In BFB 2, Blocky seems to actually care for people, considering that he listens to Grassy venting about needing respect. * In Welcome Back, he makes a pose similar to the one he made in the first episode of BFDI. * He has killed Ice Cube the most so far with over 83 kills. ** Eraser has killed Ice Cube the second most with over 65 kills. Blocky indirectly helped with all of these, however. * His appearance may be similar to Ruby's, as they both are mainly shades of amaranth (a shade of red) with a top shading that appears to be light crimson/pink, and they also have arms & legs. * Blocky may be the strongest contestant as he managed to rip Golf Ball in half in Getting Teardrop To Talk, and Golf Ball's hardness was strong enough to stop and crack the Announcer Crusher. * So far, Blocky is the only male contestant to say 's name. * In The Reveal, Blocky said he was the “star of the show.” He may have said that because he has a company called Blocky‘s Funny Doings International, which stands for BFDI. * Blocky's voting pose and background in ''Battle for BFDI ''was taken from Blocky's Funny Doings International. See also *Blocky's Funny Doings International Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Locker of Losers Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Blocky